toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss cogs
Not to be confused with Bossbots, one of the four types of cogs Boss cogs are difficult cogs that are defeated in a special way. There are currently four types of boss cogs and several minor boss cogs. A Cog Suit is required for each of the boss cogs. Bosses VP : Main article: Vice President The VP will have two rounds of cogs. The first cogs can be any level. The second cogs will be at least level eight and will always be skelecogs. After defeating the cogs, you fight the VP himself. You grab some pies and attempt to throw it into his undercarriage to stun him. Then throw pies at his body to push him off the cliff. Beware of his attacks though! At the end, you will be rewarded with an SOS Toon. CFO : Main article: Chief Financial Officer The CFO will only have one round of cogs. These can be any level and can be skelecogs or not.﻿ After defeating them, Mata Hairy will lead the CFO into another room consisting of four magnets attached to cranes. Goons will come out of the CFO's undercarriage. These goons will vary in difficulty depending on the CFO's health. Some toons will stomp the goons to disable them, and others will throw them at the VP to deal damage. Safes are tougher but the CFO can use them as helmets. At the end, you will be rewarded with a Unite Phrases. CJ : Main article: Chief Justice The CJ will also only have one round of cogs. These cogs can be skelecogs or not and are at least level eight. After defeating the cogs, you will move onto the jury round. This is where you shoot toons out of cannons to take over the jury chairs. With more toons in the jury, the evidence round is easier. In the evidence round, you throw evidence onto your side of the balance to weigh it down. Throwing evidence at the cogs will stun them. If you run out of evidence, grab some from the evidence stand. Be sure to avoid gavels, cog evidence, and CJ jumps. The reward is a cog summon. CEO : Main article: Chief Executive Officer The CEO battle will begin with a battle against the waiters. These waiters will all be V2 Cogs that are at least level nine. After stealing their suits, the CEO will want you to serve the food to the other cogs. After feeding a cog three times, it will explode. If you fed a cog and wait too long, the cog will get angry and forget about the food that was already eaten. After the time is up, the CEO will discover your plan and send out the rest of the dining cogs at you. They will all be level eleven Corporate Raiders or level twelve Big Cheeses. After defeating them, you will fight the CEO. He can be stunned by golf balls and hurt by seltzer bottles. Avoid his attacks. After defeating him, he will be demoted to a flunky and you will win some Pink Slips. Category:Boss Category:VP Category:CEO Category:CFO Category:CJ Category:Cogs Category:Cog HQs